


Контроль

by LRaien



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Hate, Inspired by Art, based on fanart, sorry for my 2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: AU: Слэйду удалось одолеть друзей Робина, и теперь тот воспитывается под контролем убийцы. И, чтобы вырваться, Дик решает использовать силу еще одной "ученицы" Слэйда: Терры.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Tara Markov





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

> Перевычитанный фик из моего 2012-го, перенесённый сюда в рамках переезда с Фикбука.  
> На Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/448730
> 
> Под впечатлением от двух первых сезонов и арта:  
> 

Он хотел убить их, убить тех, кто был Дику дороже всего, — его друзей. Недопустимо.  
Слэйд поставил Робина перед самым жестоким выбором, перед которым мог, и, похоже, этим только наслаждался.  
— Ну же, Робин. — Этот ненавистный вкрадчивый голос, раздающийся, кажется, прямо в голове, — Ты, вроде бы, хотел только что убить меня?  
— Нет. — Хочется отрицать всё, что он говорит, лишь бы не слышать этого, — Нет, не убить, я не убийца, как ты...  
— Почему же, Робин, — говорит Слэйд негромко, но очень отчётливо. — Мы с тобой очень похожи. Если бы не твои никчемные друзья, ты бы был таким же, как я...  
Отрицать, не соглашаться, противиться всему, погружая себя в водоворот персонального безумия. Это единственный способ избежать его влияния — свести себя с ума самому.  
— Кто здесь никчемный?  
Нет, нет, нет! Этот голос, эти лица, всё это слишком резко ударяет по сознанию.  
Словно приходится обманывать их. Словно два Робина. Тот, который беззаветно верил друзьям и веселился, и тот, который выполнял приказы Слэйда, воюя с ним в этот же момент. Светлая и темная сторона, как маска Слэйда.  
— Вы не нужны ему, — даже такие страшные вещи он говорит этим тихим и спокойным тоном, — Я избавлю Робина от вас.  
Невозможно видеть, как они умирают. Честно говоря, Слэйд был неправ. Когда Робин бросался на эту адскую машину, он думал не о тактике или стратегии. Он просто не хотел оставаться один, уж лучше исчезнуть вместе с друзьями.  
Но Слэйд не дал Робину даже шанса дотронуться, мгновенной подсечкой сбив с ног и повалив на пол, не давая встать.  
— После всего, что я сделал, — говорит он всё тем же вкрадчивым тоном с шипящими нотками яростного превосходства, — я не позволю тебе просто так всё разрушить. Думаешь, я не догадался? Ты очень не хочешь проигрывать, Робин, как и я. Ты не любишь терять своё — как и я.  
«Нет. Нет. Нет. Я не такой же, я вовсе не такой, как он».  
— Смотри, как они умирают, и ты возненавидишь меня еще больше.  
— Если ты убьёшь их, я перестану тебя слушаться, ты потеряешь всё!  
— О нет, Робин, вовсе нет. Разве ты не хочешь меня убить после всего этого? Если хочешь, у тебя есть только один шанс — быть всегда рядом. И тогда, может быть, у тебя получится убить меня. В конце концов, иначе ты не можешь быть моим Преемником...  
«Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу до смерти! До его смерти, которую, клянусь, сотворю своими руками!»

Через год Слэйд привел ещё одного, точнее — ещё одну. Девчонку. Глупую, пугливую, постоянно пытающуюся сбежать от всех, даже от себя самой. Слушая длинные речи Слэйда о ней, Робин ловил себя на мысли, что он согласен с большинством из слов. Трусливая. Убегающая. Запутавшаяся. Неспособная себя контролировать. Боящаяся саму себя. И именно этой девчонке была дарована сила, способная уничтожить мир — или его покорить. Глупость несусветная. Полная противоположность Робину, добившегося всего тяжелыми тренировками.  
Именно по этой причине Робин скептически смотрел на тот метод контроля, что предложил Слэйд. Доверять свое тело контролировать кому-то другому? Нет ничего более безрассудного, чем доверить себя такому умному безумцу. Это как просто подарить ему ещё большую силу, забыв навсегда свою личность. У неё хотя бы был выбор, но она повела себя... как глупая запутавшаяся трусиха, черт возьми! Она преподнесла Слэйду себя, но почему-то, отвечая ему, смотрела она на Дика. Будто пыталась рассмотреть под его маской что-то еще. Нет, девочка, я не сниму её перед тобой. Никогда.

Спустя ещё несколько лет... а сколько? С самого начала Робин даже не пытался считать дни, чтобы не сводить себя с ума ещё больше. Потом, конечно, начал мыслить более здраво и взглянул на часы. Время лишь отбивало волю к жизни. Дик поражался, что у этой слабохарактерной девчонки эта воля до сих пор есть, — у самого юноши осталась лишь ненависть. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что подходящий момент настал, он пытался убить Слэйда. Но даже задеть убийцу удавалось очень редко, и это казалось всё более безнадежным.  
Тем удивительнее было то, что девчонка порой что-то пыталась сделать. Нет, не сбежать. Не освободиться. Раз за разом она пыталась поговорить с Робином, глядя на него тем же самым испытывающим взглядом. Дик не мог разучиться её презирать за привычку убегать и за согласие стать марионеткой Слэйда. У неё был выбор. Она могла жить сама по себе. Может, стала бы одним из героев. Слэйду было нечего у неё отбирать. Вопрос вертелся на языке и однажды таки сорвался:  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Они сидели как раз возле развалин Башни Титанов, у воды. Опусти ноги — и они коснутся потемневших волн, в которых отражалось хмурое небо. Мир под диктатурой Слэйда — когда-то казалось, что это всего лишь кошмар, но сейчас этот кошмар стал реальностью. И в этом виновата эта девчонка в бинтах и контролирующих датчиках, которая сейчас усилием воли пускала камешки по воде, предварительно откалывая их от скалы..  
— В смысле — зачем? Плоские летят лучше.  
— Да я не о камнях. — Дик уже жалел, что что-то сказал.  
— А о чём? — Терра с интересом глядела на Робина.  
— Зачем ты пошла за Слэйдом? — наконец выдавил из себя Дик. — Тебе незачем было это делать.  
Вокруг — ни души. Конечно, Слэйд следит за ними, но сейчас он был не здесь, он был далеко.  
— Он дал мне контроль над собой, — пожала плечами Терра.  
— Это побег от самой себя, — наконец, Робин мог высказаться. Не со Слэйдом же об этом говорить. — Ты все еще себя не контролируешь, тебя контролирует Слэйд. Разве это не отвратительно?  
— Но тебя тоже контролирует Слэйд, — хмыкнула Терра.  
Дик захлебнулся собственными возражениями. Повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь шлепаньем камней по воде. Хлюп-хлюп-хлюп — и глухое бульканье затонувшего камня.  
— Пока — контролирует, — наконец ответил Робин. — Но я убью его, как только смогу.  
Столько ненависти в коротких фразах! Казалось, если бы слова были материальны, они бы проплавили ядом землю насквозь. Горка камней, которые висели в воздухе, ожидая полета по воде, перестала светиться и упала, покатившись по склону.  
— Тогда, если хочешь, — внимательно глядя на юношу, произнесла Терра, — мы можем убить его вместе.

Вместе? Вместе?! Убить Слэйда? Отойдя от удивления, Робин захохотал — впервые за столь долгое время. Смеялся, болтая ногами, до слез. Закончив, он взглянул на девушку, с удивлением ждущую окончания развлечения.  
— Ничего более глупого за все эти годы не слышал, — вытирая выступившие слезы, произнес он. — Как кто-то, кто даже собой управлять не может, планирует убить сильнейшего убийцу...  
— Думаешь, я так долго ничего не делала? — на лице Терры проскочило некое подобие ухмылки, — Я знаю, что могу освободиться от этих проводов в любой момент, если ты поможешь мне.  
— Думаешь, Слэйд этого не предусмотрел? — пожал плечами Дик, — Тем более, как ты тогда будешь контролировать свою силу? Ты будешь бесполезна. Даже если ты захочешь атаковать, после этого ты не остановишься.  
— Ты можешь остановить меня, Робин, — так, словно она уже не раз обдумывала этот разговор, — И тогда мы оба будем свободны.  
— Это не освободит тебя от самой себя.  
— А вот на это мне сейчас совершенно наплевать.

Определенная логика в её словах была. Уже потом, в перерывах между похищениями, Робин обдумывал то предложение. Это имело смысл, если правильно выбрать момент. Диктатура Слэйда разрослась на весь земной шар, он управлял всем, видел всё. И было очень соблазнительным разрушить эту диктатуру в один миг, уничтожив создавшее её зло.  
Нужный момент — Дик ждал его долго, очень долго. И раз за разом Слэйд отмахивался от него, как от обычного мальчишки. А от Терры он так просто не уйдет. Она может уничтожить не только Слэйда, а целую Землю... правда, тогда она уже не будет целой. Злая шутка, но доля правды в ней есть.

Они сидели в одном из технических помещений. Тусклый электрический свет мигал, периодически заставляя руку Робина замереть в ожидании освещения. Используя уже наработанные навыки, он плавно отделял костюм от нервной системы девушки. Почему-то он ждал от неё вопросов вроде «Ты точно уверен в своих действиях?» или «Ты всё правильно делаешь?», но она только молчала, иногда морщась от незначительной боли. Никаких признаков смущения от того, что юноша прикасается к ней. Словно она уже отбросила всё человеческое.  
— Осталось немного, — он снова сорвался и нарушил молчание первым.  
Они помолчали еще немного. Потом Терра ответила.  
— Спасибо.  
Тряхнув длинными волосами, она почему-то улыбалась, разминая кисти рук. «Она свободна», — внезапно осознал Дик.  
— Я пошла, — теперь девушка не просто улыбалась, она ухмылялась, края губ расползались все шире и шире, — Пожелаешь мне удачи? Я ждала этого довольно долго, черт возьми!  
«Это мне понадобится удача,» — подумал Робин. — «Когда я буду успокаивать эпицентр вулкана».

Это оказалось не так уж сложно, на самом деле. Может, Терра сама научилась владеть собой, может — просто повезло, но как только Слэйд исчез под волной горячей лавы, она сразу прекратила безумные атаки. Стало неожиданно тихо, лишь потрескивание охлаждающейся магмы. Оба несостоявшихся преемника стояли на куске скалы — единственном месте, не подвергшемся преобразованию. На этот раз первой молчание нарушила Терра.  
— И что нам теперь делать?  
В этом мире, где всё подчинялось воле Слэйда, не было будущего, теперь... был только один путь, который видел Дик Грейсон.  
— Встать во главе того мира, что он для нас приготовил.  
— Разве это не значит, что мы сделаем всё так, как он хотел? — изогнула бровь Терра.  
— Неважно, похож я на него или нет, — огрызнулся Робин, — Мне наплевать. Главное — что теперь его нет, и именно я — мы с тобой, правим своей жизнью.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь. — Терра пожала плечами. — Тогда я с тобой. Мы посмотрим, что из этого получится.  
«Мы». Это становилось привычкой.  
У Дика на секунду промелькнула мысль — может, убить и её? Прежде, чем он успел осознать, что именно подумал, мозг уже проанализировал идею и отказал — слишком непредсказуемы последствия. А сейчас у него есть её сила... и сама Терра. Одиночество не доводит до добра — что ж, попробуем вдвоем держать этот мир.  
И прежде всего надо навести в нём порядок после того, что натворил Слэйд.


End file.
